1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an image capturing apparatus, and more particularly, to a method of providing guide information for capturing an iris image, a computer-readable recording medium storing the method, and an iris image capturing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of security of personal information stored in portable terminals has been emphasized, and there has been an increased need for authenticating users of portable terminals by biometric recognition.
In order to capture a high-quality image of an iris of a user, an iris recognizing apparatus uses a camera having an auto focus function and a zoom in/out function, and uses a high-spec camera capable of minimizing motion blurring.
However, a front camera of a thin apparatus, such as, for example, a smartphone, does not have an auto focus function and a zoom in/out function. Thus, when a portable terminal is configured to have an auto focus function and a zoom in/out function for iris recognition, the thickness of the portable terminal increases and the cost thereof increases.